


Downdraft

by softlysuited



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody Doesn't Want to Sleep, Coruscant, Gen, Geonosis, Republic Base, Rex Was At Geonosis, Stress, falling asleep, landing at point rain, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlysuited/pseuds/softlysuited
Summary: In the hours before the second assault on Geonosis, Cody seeks out some comfort from those he trusts most.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Downdraft

**Author's Note:**

> Cody and Rex have always been one of my favorite friendships in the show, and those early seasons are so rich with battles and dramatic moments that the clones must have thoughts on, right?
> 
> Landing at Point Rain was the episode at which I started watching Clone Wars weekly (at 9 years old) and it's always been Peak Clone Wars to me.
> 
> The clones must have such a connection to Geonosis, given the history there. No wonder Cody's nervous! :)

The briefings were interminable. It was always this way before a major campaign. General Kenobi and General Skywalker were going over the finer points the landing procedure. They always coordinated in private briefings, even if they were partnered with another division — and, crucially, another general. Cody hadn’t seen any sign of General Mundi since the early afternoon, and it was nearing sunset now. He and Commander Jet must have their own pre-battle rituals.

General Kenobi —which was how Cody thought of the Jedi master, no matter how many times the man gently offered his first name — was saying something now. Humor so dry it would make your throat parched just hearing the words. Skywalker responded, a brash remark made all the more amusing for the lack of thought put into it.

“Well. It’s not going to do us any good to trace out the battle plan more if we’re not going to be awake to enact it,” Kenobi said softly. “I’m for bed. Bright and early, the two of you?”

“Brighter and earlier than you, master,” Skywalker dashed off, his tone light. “My boys and I will already have taken the planet by the time you finish your morning meditation.”

“Mm. Well, never fear. Cody and I shall be there to pull you from the fire when needed. Speaking of, are you headed to sleep?”

Skywalker was already walking away, a jaunty wave over the shoulder from thirty feet away signaling his departure.

“In a little while, sir. I have a few more things to wrap up.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard. We’re all past our limit with this mission. Get some rest. That’s an order, my friend.” Kenobi delivered that last with a small smile.

“Yes, sir,” Cody responded. Force of habit. “I’ll sleep soon, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that!” And then the Jedi left too.

Then the briefing room was empty. Cody took a few deep breaths, relaxing his posture. He switched off the holo-table and downloaded the last few detailed marching orders to his datapad, then sealed the room behind him. He rubbed his eyes. Despite the heaviness of his eyelids, he knew sleep would elude him if he tried. Time to find something to keep him occupied.

º º º

The landing area was always disorienting in the orange glow of sunset. The gunships were silhouetted in a way that made them feel almost uncomfortably romantic. The massive bay doors were open, though any view of the Coruscant skyline was completely blocked by the two docked Venator-Class cruisers. The shadows of their hulls fell dark over the docking bay. The overwhelming enormity of the ships always gave Cody pause. It was one thing to be standing on the bridge of one of those flying cities, but quite another to see it landed on the ground where its size rather offensively dwarfed buildings you would rightly consider to be big.

And the Grand Army of the Republic’s Coruscant Headquarters was indeed big. It had been constructed hastily, almost as if the Jedi hadn’t known they were about to become generals. The compound was isolated; it was built way out in the Industrial Sector, a long-abandoned part of the city-planet that was ripe for retrofitting. The Grand Army’s next-door neighbor was a collapsing factory that once manufactured speeders.

Ruminating on the architecture of the headquarters had used up — Cody checked his time readout — five entire minutes. Blast.

Squaring his shoulders, he headed for the commotion in the landing platform marked off for the 212th. It was always a flurry with the ground crew and attack troops getting everything properly stowed and loaded. As he walked up, a clone was beckoning a LAAT carrier laden with an AT-TE carefully out from the docking bay. It lifted up and soared towards the belly of the Venator.

“Attention, Commander on deck!”

Cody dismissed the quick freeze of work with a wave of his hand, and took off his helmet. Only brothers were in here. “At ease. Just wanted to come down to see how the prep was faring.”

A bald head poked out from inside a nearby gunship, followed in quick succession by a bemustached one.

“Ah, hello, commander!” Waxer called out. He stood up, dusting off his gloved hands. “Everything’s actually complete! Boil and I were going to do a final inventory onboard, but all the transports are loaded.”

“Except this one, of course,” Boil thumped a hand on the open bay door of the LAAT. “Got a wonky servo in the engine. I’m having ground crew take one final look before it’s cleared.”

“I see.” Cody forced himself to sound impressed and not disappointed. “So, it’s looking all clear then?”

“Yes it is, sir. We’re ready for launch first thing in the morning.”

“Well, we’ll still need to do a final inventory of the weapons.”

“Got it right here.” Boil held out a datapad helpfully. “If you wanted to check, sir?”

“No, no, I trust you both. Good work.”

Waxer smiled quietly. “Of course, sir. We know how much you’ve been dealing with. Boil and I were going to turn in. Big day tomorrow, eh?"

Cody nodded, still glancing around for something to do. “Uh, yeah. Big day. Definitely.”

“Sleeping as well, sir?” Waxer’s voice was just innocent enough to speak volumes. “Not quite yet, I don’t think. Still a few more things to check.”

“Rest is important, sir.” Boil wasn’t nearly as circumspect, but he did deliver his admonishment in a low mutter instead of Waxer’s optimistic tone.

“Good _night_ , troopers.”

º º º

All the senior staff got private quarters. ‘Spartan’ didn’t do them justice. A room with a desk, a computer, and a bed in the corner. There was also a closet, though Cody had no earthly idea why. Jedi only had one outfit, and it wasn’t like clones were known for their expansive wardrobes — Wolffe excluded.

In addition, both clone commanders and Jedi generals rotated in and out so frequently that no one had permanent quarters. Any personal effects had to fit into a standard-issue GAR backpack, which had rigid sides for Force’s sake. Cody rarely unpacked.

At least the bed had a proper mattress. He sat down in the singular chair, and glanced at the datapad on his desk. It had the standard-edition brass briefing on Geonosis. Climate, population, geography, strategic value, latest intelligence, that sort of thing. Usually the sort of information Cody devoured. Today, he couldn’t bear to look at it.

Clones spoke of the desert planet in hushed terms. The army had faced harder battles, certainly. Tougher odds, more casualties. But nothing compared to Geonosis. It was the army’s first. No matter the colored stripes, every trooper in that battle had been a shiny.

Rare was a Geonosis veteran who couldn’t recall the abrupt whiplash of emotion. Seeing another planet for the first time, one vastly different from the endless rainstorms of Kamino. Swooping to the rescue, seeing that desperate cluster of Jedi and knowing that the figures with the glowing swords represented everything you were sworn to protect. Then, the unreality; the horror; the unforgivable _truth_ of the first time you saw a brother die.

Geonosis was a legend: a memory seared into the minds of the clones who fought there, and a tale that dominated the imaginations of those who hadn’t. Cody was in the latter group. He’d been part of the second unit of command staff, deploying only weeks after that first battle but already in time to see an army — his army — engage forces across the galaxy. He only wore the Commander Yellow for one campaign before the inane color-as-rank system was replaced by battalion livery. That old yellow armor had gotten caked in swamp mud, not desert dust. Cody preferred the orange anyway.

For all that Cody had confidence in his tactical abilities — and he really did! — the idea of arriving for the first time on what was really hallowed ground threw him off. He wasn’t Marshal Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion; he was CC-2224, a scared copy of the man about to die next to him.

Cody tossed the datapad back onto the desk, harder than he meant to. It clattered across the durasteel surface, slamming petulantly into the wall behind. He put his face in his hands and sank down. He was in private. This was okay.

But what if Waxer died, their last conversation urging self-care? What if cantankerous, wonderful Boil died? What if Woolley, forever a shiny in Cody’s eyes, died because he, Cody, couldn’t protect him? What if — Force forbid — General Kenobi died?

No, being alone simply wasn’t going to happen tonight. Cody stood up and began to take off his armor. He knew where he’d go.

º º º

A dull smack of wood on wood, and then the cry of a clone in pain. Cody, now in workout clothes — shorts and a tank, both perfectly fitting and with the GAR cog stamped across them — stepped into the barracks gym.

It was nearly deserted in here, except for one sparring ring. Rex, sweating and bleach-blond, was barely holding his own with the wooden staff, blocking attack after attack from the slight young Jedi delivering a whipping with her own staff.

“Oh, hey Cody! Nice to—OW!” Rex was sent flying as Ahsoka’s final sharp jab caught him in the stomach. He lay back on the mat for a moment, breathing heavily. “Take five, yeah?”

“You got it, Rex,” Ahsoka said cheerfully. She grabbed her water bottle and Rex’s, dropping his playfully onto his chest with a thump.

Rex clutched the spot exaggeratedly. “Medic! Medic! Kix!”

Cody chuckled to himself. Boundless energy, that one. And her friendship brought out the best in Rex. He unrolled his yoga mat and began to stretch.

Ahsoka perched on one of the sparring ring’s soft pylons, swaying gently to keep it from falling over. “Care to take a turn, Cody?”

He shook his head. “Not really in the fighting mood. There’ll be plenty of time for that tomorrow.”

Rex took the hand Ahsoka offered, and she yanked him to his feet, force-aided. He soared up for a moment, disoriented, before regaining his feet. “Ah, I hear you there. Though I will say, sparring this one will tire you out.”

Ahsoka grinned. “He’s being modest. He had me on the ropes for most of the time. And he’s easily got me beat in push-ups.”

Cody bent back on his mat, hearing his back crack satisfyingly. “Well, I’ll have to pit him against some of our boys in the 212th. Undisputed push-up champs, we are.”

Rex laughed. “I’m not trying to steal your crown. Actually, we were just winding down. Sleep is crucial.”

Cody made a face, then hurriedly disguised it as a stretch. Is facial yoga a thing? It must be. It’s a big galaxy. Probably some creatures who are all face. “Yeah, so I’ve heard. Just trying to work the kinks out, you know?”

Rex nodded. “Of course, of course.”

Ahsoka’s eyes flicked between the two clones. “I.. think I’ll turn in. Good night, both of you. Best of luck tomorrow!”

Cody caught Rex’s almost imperceptible nod of thanks, but pretended not to.

The blond clone slipped out of the sparring ring and sat down next to Cody’s mat. “Come on, spill it. What’s going on?”

“Who’s to say anything’s going on?” Cody kept his voice even.

"Please don’t try that, I know you. You’re pacing up and down like a caged lothcat. You don’t usually get pre-mission jitters. What’s up?”

Cody had both arms outstretched and was contorted into some sort of balancing act. He was teetering. “Okay. Fine. Yes, I’m stressed. I just…”

Rex sat in silence and waited.

“I just.”

Rex didn’t talk.

“I haven’t been to Geonosis before, is all.” Cody’s balance failed.

“Careful, careful!” Rex cried out, leaping up to intercept his falling form. He set Cody down gently, and rolled up the yoga mat. “Understood. Let’s walk a little bit, yeah?”

Cody sheepishly got to his feet. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Rex was leading, Cody didn’t know where. Aside from a few patrolling troopers, the GAR complex was nearly empty. The steel halls seemed to suck the sound, the very air, from the rooms.

“So, what’s the worry there?”

Cody shrugged. Rex gave him a meaningful glare. They walked in silence a little longer, feet silent on the rich red carpet of the ground. They went up some stairs, Cody thought. He wasn’t really paying attention.

He was definitely paying attention when Rex stopped walking, however. They were standing in front of Cody’s barracks room and office. Rex made an overwrought gesture at the keycard slot, and Cody begrudgingly opened the door.

“Pajamas. Now.” Rex’s tone was far kinder than an order, but it brooked no argument.

Cody obligingly switched from workout clothes to the soft undersuit the clones wore beneath their armor.

“Happy now?”

“Getting there,” Rex replied. “Get in bed.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Remember this conversation next time you try to boss me around.” Rex smiled just a bit too much at that one, Cody thought. “Bed.”

Cody nodded. His eyes felt like they’d had sand rubbed in them, now that he thought about it. And the covers felt so good. Rex took the seat, and attempted to lean back. The chair didn’t budge, so he sat forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Now then,” Rex said. “Scared about this campaign?”

Okay, apparently they were Talking About It. Cody didn’t trust himself to more than one word, one syllable. “Yeah.”

“You’re an excellent commander, Cody, and you’re going to be able to protect everyone. I’m serious.”

“No I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Protect everyone! There are going to be casualties, Rex.”

“Yeah, there will be. But I can promise they’ll die protected by you.”

“But I can’t! It won’t work!”

“What won’t work?” Rex asked, his voice a bit lower and more solemn.

“I can’t protect everyone because I can’t be everywhere at once!” Cody cried out. “We’re all experienced now. Generals, commanders, captains, troopers. We understand what this fight is, what we’re up against. And if this were any other battle, I’d be feeling totally okay! But it’s not. Geonosis was the first battle for so many brothers, and now it’s going to be my first time planetside and how can I lead my men when I’m so new at this!?”

Cody let out a long, shuddering breath.

Rex nodded a few times, mostly to himself. Finally, he broke the silence. “Did I ever tell you about my time on Geonosis?”

“No, you didn’t. I didn’t ask, I guess."

“Well. I was a shiny, of course, we all were then. But I was ranked as a sergeant. I was put in charge of one of the beam projectors, when we were bringing down those Trade Federation ships. You remember those, the big round balls of death? So, there I am, my crew and I shooting the laser with no real idea if it’ll work. And then, this ball starts to explode. And guess who miscalculated the shockwave from its impact? Yep. Flipped our tank right over.”

“And they made you captain for that?”

“Well, I did other things. But the important element is, you’re new to Geonosis but you’re not new to combat. First time around? We were both. Now, just like you said, we’re experienced. We can do it.”

Cody smiled. “Thanks, old friend.”

Rex ducked his head, also smiling.

“I’m going to sleep, then. Or, I’ll try.” ‘Try’ was quickly becoming ‘will’. Cody could barely keep thoughts straight in his head.

“Good night, commander. You’re going to do wonderfully.” Rex shifted in the chair.

“If you don’t mind—“ Cody began.

“Yes?”

“Um, staying. Just for a minute.”

Rex smiled again, this one reaching wide, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Of course, Cody. I’ll stay right here.” The clone cleared his throat a few times. “Now, a really tough mission? General Skywalker lost his droid. And wow did we go to great lengths to get the little guy back. Honestly, though, I was happy to do it. R2-D2’s part of the family. It all started when…”

Cody was already asleep.


End file.
